


Hiram's Toys

by Anonymous101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Archie Andrews, Bottom Jughead Jones, Bottom Kevin Keller, Bottom Reggie Mantle, Daddy Kink, Gay, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spanking, Top Hiram Lodge, past jughead/fp, they are all adults, this is very fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: When Hiram came to town, everyone was infatuated with him. Some more then others.Archie relized how much he was when Hiram pinned him. That feeling of domination over him by the older man had done things to him that he didn't understand.Kevin had been obsessed with him ever since he saw him. He'd never been too into older men, but when he met Hiram, that changed and it didn't help the first time he saw Hiram naked after wrestling practice showering with the guys.Jughead wasn't a huge fan of Hiram, but he had to admit that the mystery behind Hiram and his past that he couldn't quit get out of his head and even as stubborn as he was, he admitted that Hiram was extremely fucking hot.Reggie really did not like how much he enjoyed looking at the other man. He had never looked at a guy that way, but one night while he had been... redecorating Archie's gym locker with a few toys, the man had found him and questioned why Reggie had such items. That night Reggie learned a lot about himself and what he likes.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller/Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle/Hiram Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones/Hiram Lodge, Kevin Keller/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Archie

Archie laid in his bed, sliding his fingers down his torso. He had a small bruise on his side that he lightly pressed against. He winced at the pain, but felt his dick twitch. 

During wrestling practice today, Hiram Lodge had been a little more brutal with him. Archie wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but he'd noticed it when he got home and changed and he knew that was the only way it could have happened. 

Hiram had also been a little more touchy today. He'd stood next to Archie in the back and his hand had been resting on Archie's ass the entire time and if it had been anyone else, he would've said or done something, but when Hiram squeezed his ass, Archie couldn't help, but moan and press back into that feeling. 

Hiram had also lightly ran his hand over Archie's growing bulge the entire time they'd been wrestling and right before he'd finally pinned Archie, he gave an extra hard squeeze on Archie's hard on and Archie had to bite his lip hard not to moan out. 

Archie felt his dick twitch again in his boxers and watched as it became fully erect. "This is so fucked up," he whispered as he quickly made sure his door was locked before pulling off his boxers and wrapped his hand around his erection. He let out a shallow breath as he gave it a single stroke and moaned softly as he sat on the edge of his bed. 

His mind wandered to what he'd been fantasizing the entire day. Hiram's hands exploring his exposed chest, lightly pinching Archie's nipples, as he marked Archie as his own. He'd bite hard on the flesh of Archie's neck and Archie would moan out for the everyone to hear. Archie's hands would fumble with Hiram's belt and then his pants. 

Archie opened his dresser and grabbed the small bottle of lube. He couldn't believe he was about to try this, but right now, he had to know what it felt like.

...

Hiram would push Archie to his knees in front of him and Archie would make quick work of the older mans boxers and toss them to the side. Hiram would be at least ten inches long and two inches thick. Archie would drool at the sight. He'd never sucked dick before, but he would do the best he possibly could to impress Hiram. 

He'd take the tip between his lips, staring up Hiram as he did, Hiram's fingers roughly grabbing his hair, forcing him to go down. Archie would use one hand to stroke what he didn't have of Hiram's dick in his mouth, while the other fondled with Hiram's balls. Hiram would let out soft grunts of pleasure. "Such a good cock slut," Hiram hisses and Archie's dick twitches at the words. 

...

Archie slides a single lubed up finger into himself, finding the foreign felling uncomfortable at first, but begins to move his finger. It's a strange feeling, but not necessarily unpleasant. He pushed a second one and bit his lip and laid his head on the bed. He knew what to do well enough from some of the porn he'd seen. It hadn't mentioned how strange it felt though. 

... 

Archie would now be gaggin on Hiram's dick as Hiram was standing now and fucked Archie's throat as hard as he could. Archie would have tears in his eyes and saliva running down his chin, but he's rock hard in his jeans and it hurts. "Fuck," Hiram moans out as his cum fills Archie's mouth and Archie is forced to swallow it all. 

Hiram pulls out of his mouth and a string of saliva keeps Archie connected to the still erect cock. Archie is suddenly pulled to his feet and roughly bent over Hiram's desk, who practically tears Archie's jeans off. 

Hiram shoves four of his fingers into Archie's mouth and forces the redhead to gag on them before pulling them out and shoving two roughly into Archie. 

...

Archie's worked a third finger into himself and is now finally feeling the pleasure of it. He moans Hiram's name softly under his breath, while his free hand presses against the bruise which still fucking hurts, but it seems to only add to what he's feeling. 

...

Hiram gets all four of his fingers inside Archie rather quickly, not taking much time to prep the boy, craving to destory his ass. He slaps Archie's ass a few times, wanting in to be red like his hair. He bends down and bites down on Archie's shoulder, drawing blood. His tongue laps over the cut and Archie cries out at the feeling. "You like that," Hiram hisses into Archie's ear, nipping at his ear lobes. 

"Yes," Archie would whimper out. 

Another few brutal slaps on his ass come after his response. "Yes what," Hiram growls and Archie begans to push back against the man. 

"Yes sir," Archie cries out with need. 

"Good slut. You better learn your fucking place," Hiram barks and Archie moans at the words. It's foreign for anybody to say anything like this to him. 

...

Archie pulls his fingers out and quickly searches the same drawer the lube was in. Veronica had left a toy over one night and still hadn't taken it back. He wasn't quite sure why she'd brought it, but of course, she'd dumped him the day after so he didn't really care. 

He grabbed the dildo and quickly covered it with lube before laying back on his bed and stared down as he lined the toy up to his hole. He took a shaky breathe as he pushed it in. 

...

"Fuck," Archie cried out as Hiram thrusted back into him. Hiram's thrust were quick and rough, not caring if he hurt the younger boy. His fingers dug into Archie's hips, sure to leave a mark that Archie would have a hard time explaining the next day. He figured Hiram would be smirking at him in the locker room as he stuttered out a response. 

"Fuck. So fucking tight," Hiram grunts as he slams back into Archie, who's dick aches with need. Hiram had bound Archie's hands behind his back with his belt, making sure that when Archie came, it was because of him and him only. "Better get used to this bitch because your mine now. You're gonna be bent over like this everyday, begging for more," Hiram whispered into Archie's ear as he began to speed up his thrusts. 

Hiram suddenly stops moving and Archie whines out. Hiram pulls out and sits on his chair. "Hurry the fuck up," Hiram says and Archie realizes what he's supposed to do. He climbs onto Hiram's lap, with a bit of difficulty since he can't use his hands, and pushed himself down onto Hiram, who pulls the boy into a heated kiss. Hiram tugs on Archie's lip with his teeth, once again drawing blood. 

...

Archie's breaths begin to speed up as he moves the toy faster inside him and strokes himself faster. He wishes it was really Hiram instead of the toy. He wishes that he was bound and being used to the older man's pleasure. Right now, it's all he wants in the fucking world. If it meant that he would never be able to move from that spot, it would be worth it. 

...

Archie's now on his back and Hiram is back in control, brutally destroying his ass again. Archie's crying out, begging for more, begging for Hiram to let him touch himself or for Hiram to touch him. Anything. He's so close. He needs to cum now.

Hiram is smiling wickedly at the boy, who is trying his hardest to please him, wanting to earn his release and a part of him would want to deny this. Fill Archie up, but make sure that Archie doesn't get that satisfaction. 

Archie hears Hiram let out a long groan and suddenly feels Hiram fill him up with his second loud and after Hiram's emptied himself completely inside Archie, he slides his hand down Archie's chest and slowly wraps his fingers around Archie's aching member and gives a single tug.

... 

Archie cries out Hiram's name in his bedroom as ropes of cum coat his chest and face. He lays there for a long time, toy still buried deep in his ass. He licks his lips, tasting his own cum and slowly reaches his hand down to pull out the dildo. 

He drops it on the ground next to him and grabs his shirt from earlier and wipes the rest of his cum off of him. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and pulls them on and lays back in bed. The fantasies of Hiram using him like he was nothing still flood his brain and he realizes that he has to really feel that. He's not sure he can live without it at this point. 

He pulls his blanket over him and lets out a soft sigh. He'll figure it out tomorrow. He'll get what he wants, no matter what it takes.


	2. Reggie

Reggie looked around quickly before pulling the key that he'd 'borrowed' from the coaches office to get into the locker room. He just wanted to play a prank on his friend and teammate. Archie had it coming anyways with how perfect he was. Archie had this coming anyways. 

Archie got everything Reggie wanted. He'd got any girl he wanted. Fuck. Archie got any guy he wanted, which was something only Reggie and a few others new. Archie wasn't out as bi to anyone and Reggie only knew because he'd caught Moose with his nose buried in Archie's pubes. It had been... quite an interesting sight to say the least. He didn't give a fuck. He always knew that Moose was bi anyways. He couldn't give less of a fuck honestly. If Moose was happy, then that was all he cared about. He was his best friend after all. He'd never imagined that Archie was bi though. 

He shook his head softly and let out a sigh. He didn't really care to think about that right now. It wasn't any of his business anyways and it had been over a year ago at this point. It wasn't a big deal or anything. The point was, that Archie had everything Reggie dreamed about and while he loved Archie, this was to good to pass up. He dropped the duffel bag on a bench and quickly opened Archie's locker.

He unzipped his bag and smirked. He pulled out the first dildo. They all had suction cups on them so that he could attach them to Archie's locker. He began quickly sticking them everywhere he could. Nobody would think it was him. He wouldn't own things like this. He was as straight as an arrow. He'd almost emptied the duffle bag when a light behind him turned on. 

Reggie froze. Not wanting to turn around. The problem was that you could see him and Archie's locker from the doorway. "Now what do we have hear," he heard a smooth voice say behind him, but he didn't move at all. "Reginald Mantle. I suggest you turn around and face me, or this could go a lot worse for you," the voice said and Reggie took a shaky breath before slowly turning, his eyes focused on the ground and his feet. "Look at me," the voice commanded and Reggie looked up slowly. Hiram Lodge stood in front of him, wearing nothing but basketball shorts and a pair of running shoes. 

"Hello Mr. Lodge. What brings you here this late," Reggie asked and Hiram cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"I should ask you the same thing Mr. Mantle," Hiram says and approaches slowly and Reggie swore that he saw a smirk on the mans face for a moment. "But to answer your question before you answer mine, I was going for my nightly jog. I ran by the school and noticed a key in the back door. The same key of mine that seemed to disappear this afternoon after practice," Hiram says and Reggie feels so fucking stupid. How could he forget to grab the fucking key? "Now I think it's time you answer my question," Hiram says and he's directly in front of Reggie now. He's got a serious expression on his face now and Reggie would be lying if he said that it didn't scare the shit out of him. 

"I forgot to grab something before leaving," Reggie answered and Hiram chuckled. 

"Those toys are yours," Hiram asked and Reggie felt his face burning. 

"Of course not," Reggie snaps and Hiram raises a brow. "I'm sorry for yelling sir," Reggie whispers and Hiram chuckles. 

"That's alright, but I must ask why you have them," Hiram asks and his face goes back to being stone cold. "And if you lie to me, I will absolutely have you suspended and I am sure that you do not want your parents to hear about this."

Reggie knew for a fact what would happen if his father found out about this. "I just wanted to redecorate Archie's locker," Reggie replied honestly and Hiram chuckled. 

"I see and why was this? Are you jealous that I've been spending more time with him," Hiram says and Reggie stumbles back slightly. 

"What the fuck," Reggie says and Hiram chuckles. 

"Not like that Mr. Mantle. I meant one on one training during practice," Hiram says and Reggie shakes his head. 

"Of course not. He needs it anyways," Reggie mumbled. 

"Although, since your mind went down the dirty route, I will bring something up," Hiram says and begins to circle Reggie. "I have seen you looking me up and down a few times, have you not," Hiram asked and Reggie felt his face burning. "And like I've already said. Do. Not. Lie," Hiram growled and Reggie sighed. 

"I don't know. I look at you, but I'm just admiring how good of shape your in," Reggie responds and Hiram laughs before sitting on the bench where Reggie had placed the duffle bag. 

"Let's go with that, since I believe that's what you've been telling yourself. What is it that impresses you so much," Hiram asks, sounding amused. 

Reggie felt like he was going to collapse. This was not fucking happening. "I-I don't know. I don't fucking now," Reggie yells out, annoyed. 

"Alright. Alright. Now. Onto my last question. Is there a reason you own so many of these toys? Some of them certainly seem used," Hiram says and Reggie turns to stare at the other man. 

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to suggest, but it's nothing like that. I would never fucking do that," Reggie snaps and Hiram stares shocked at how Reggie said this before chuckling. 

"Well, I do think that you're parents will have to hear of this," Hiram says and Reggie's anger is gone in a moment. 

"Please don't tell them. My father will fucking kill me," Reggie begged and Hiram raised a brow. 

"Not so big and tough now, are you," Hiram says and Reggie wants to scream at him, but can't do it. 

"Please," Reggie whimpers out and this makes Hiram grin wide. 

"Well you'll have to do something to make me forget this whole ordeal," Hiram says, leaning forward slightly. 

"I can't do that. I mean that would break so many rules and besides I'm not," Reggie begins to say and Hiram chuckles. 

"Oh. I don't intend to do anything to you," Hiram says and Reggie stares at the older man, clearly confused. "After all. I think you should use the things you were going to use while 'redecorating'. After all, wouldn't that be a fitting punishment," Hiram says and Reggie begins to shake his head. "Or we could do the alternative and I'll make a quick call to your father," Hiram says and Reggie slowly sits down on the bench across from Hiram. 

There's no way he's going to do this. He's not into that and it's so wrong. "Tick tock Mr. Mantle. My patience is wearing thin," Hiram said and Reggie looked up at him. Did he really have a choice? If his father finds out about this, not to mention how many toys he'd actually brought with him, who knows what would happen. 

"And nobody ever knows about any of this," Reggie asks and Hiram smiles. 

"Of course not. It wouldn't be good for either of us if they did," Hiram said and Reggie sighed. 

"Fine," he whispered and Hiram grinned wide. 

"Good. You go get the lube that I know you boys have stashed away, and I'll pick out which one you will use," Hiram says and Reggie slowly stands. "Also, I think you might as well ditch the clothing now. Won't need it soon," Hiram says and Reggie balls his fist before taking a breath and slowly peels his shirt off. He takes his phone out of his pockets and pulls his shorts down. "Are you sure you aren't into men Mr. Mantle? I don't see a lot of straight boys wearing jockstraps nowadays," Hiram says and Reggie flushes. He'd completely spaced that he'd been wearing it. 

"It's just comfortable okay," Reggie mutters and begins to pull it off. 

"No," Hiram says suddenly and Reggie stops moving. "I think it should stay on," Hiram says and Reggie sighs before nodding softly. "Now hurry up. We don't have all night," Hiram says and Reggie quickly walks over to one of the far back rows of lockers and reaches between the side closest to the wall. The boys kept it hidden there in case they ever got anyone to come with them. They had all been unsuccessful. Well other then Reggie apparently, but these were not the circumstances he ever could of expected. 

He walked back and saw that Hiram had all the toys back in the duffel bag, except for one. It had been the first one Reggie had pulled out. It was now standing straight up on the bench and Reggie felt his knees shake a little. He looked up and his eyes went wide. Hiram was now naked in front of him, dick at full mast. It had to be ten inches at the least, but Reggie couldn't really tell. 

"I don't think it should be too much of a surprise that I'm going to enjoy myself while you do this," Hiram says and Reggie grunts in annoyance. This was so fucking humiliating. "I do hope you know how to use lube. I feel that a boy your age should know how to properly do it," Hiram says and Reggie looks at the dildo. It's about seven inches and rather thick. 

He doesn't say anything before opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount onto the toy and his hand. He begins to stroke it slowly, not finding it too strange to do. He'd never touched another guy's dick before and while this was certainly not a real dick, he felt that it didn't seem to different from his own. He could see Hiram stroking himself slowly from the corner of his eye and for some reason, he liked that the other man was doing this to him. 

He wanted to slap himself. There was no way that he could be feeling like this right now. Not about another dude jacking off to him stroking a fucking dildo, which he was about to fuck himself on. This whole thing was bizarre. 

"Seems like your enjoying yourself," Hiram said and Reggie looked at him confused and then looked down. 

"What the fuck," Reggie whispered. He was rock hard. 'What the fuck is wrong with me!'

"I think you've prepped it enough Reggie," Hiram said and Reggie looked at the toy and back at Hiram, hoping he would say that Reggie didn't have to do this, but no such thing happened. "I'd be quick now. I don't like to have to wait around," Hiram said bluntly and Reggie sighed before moving so he was right about the tip. "You'll need to part your ass to get it in easier," Hiram said and Reggie wanted to tell him to fuck off, but chose that upsetting the man would only make things worse. 

"Thank you," he muttered before using his hands to part his ass. He missed quite a few times, before feeling the tip pressed against his cherry. He took in a breath and begin to push down, but couldn't get it in. It kept moving. Hiram sighed before walking forward and held the toy in place. Reggie wondered if he punched the man in the chest if he could get away, but he decided against it. He didn't know how much Hiram could endure and what it would take to take him out. 

Reggie pushed down again and now that Hiram was holding the toy, Reggie felt it about to breech his entrance. Hiram suddenly used his other hand to push Reggie down and Reggie let out a soft cry as he felt the tip slide into his ass. "There we go. I think you can take it from here," Hiram says and sits across from Reggie on the other bench. Reggie moves his hands down to grip the bench. Holy shit this hurt. He looked up at Hiram who stared at him expectantly. 'The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can pretend this never happened' Reggie thought to himself and decided to begin to start moving down. 

It was hard to do. It was such a foreign feeling and the further he went, the more it hurt, but there was another problem. Some part of him was enjoying the feeling and that wasn't okay. There was no way in hell he would enjoy this. It took about five minutes for him to reach the base and when he did, he felt something that made him let out a long moan. "What the fuck," he said breathlessly and he heard a chuckle. 

He looked up and saw that Hiram was stroking himself faster now and that he had a smirk on his face. Reggie wanted to scoff at him or yell anything he could, but there was something about this man watching him fuck himself and getting off to it that made his dick twitch. Reggie began to move again, deciding to just ignore the thoughts forming in his head and continue. He moved slowly, still not used to the feeling at all, but it felt good, even if it hurt a little. "Holy fuck," he panted out and this time he didn't hear a chuckle or anything, just soft panting from both of them. 

'You know what. Fuck it. This feels good and I don't even care right now' Reggie thought to himself and began to speed up his movements. He pulled his dick out of the pouch of his jockstrap and used one hand to balance himself and the other to stroke himself. Reggie began to moan rather loudly and when he looked up at Hiram, they just stared at each other. This was so wrong and Reggie knew it, but he fucking loved it, even if it didn't make sense to him. Hiram slowly approached him and Reggie was confused until he felt Hiram's rough hands wrap around his dick and begin to stroke him. "Holy shit," Reggie whimpered out. He'd never had another man's hand around his dick like this and it felt fucking magical. No girl who had ever jacked him off had ever felt this good.

"Don't slow down," Hiram ordered and Reggie did as told. He couldn't have if he wanted to. It felt too good. 

Reggie continued riding the dildo until he felt himself about to shoot. "Mr. Lodge," Reggie panted out as he felt that familiar knot in his stomach. 

"Cum," Hiram said simply and Reggie did. He coated Hiram's hand and both of their chest in his seed and he collapsed onto the toy, spent. "Finish me off," Hiram ordered and Reggie wrapped his hand around Hiram's dick. He wasn't thinking about anything as he did it and he heard Hiram let out a few loud moans before he felt Hiram's seed shoot onto his face and into his hair. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Hiram grabbed Reggie's shirt and wiped himself off before throwing it onto the ground. He grabbed Reggie's waist and pulled him off the dildo. "Now go take a shower. I'm going to call my driver and he'll take you home," Hiram said and Reggie nodded, light headed. Reggie pulled the jockstrap off and Hiram stuck his hand out. "I'd like to keep that, as a memory of the occasion," Hiram said and Reggie didn't have the energy to try and argue with the man and just handed it to him. Reggie began to walk to the showers, when he felt a hard smack on his ass and he turned to see Hiram smirking. 

Reggie had a feeling that his wasn't the last time he'd do something with this man and for some reason, that didn't upset him.


End file.
